


Tiny Strings

by nana_banana



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blindshipping, Blood, F/F, Female Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, Female Kaiba Mokuba, Female Kaiba Seto, Female Mutou Yuugi, Female Yami Yuugi | Atem, Fluff, Genderbending, Menstruation, Puzzleshipping, Violetshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/pseuds/nana_banana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba gets her period and asks the person she least expected for a tampon; otherwise known as the worst day of Seto's life and the oddest of Katsuya's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can thank Risu once again for jogging another idea loose. This was finished a long time ago, but I'm super lazy, so I just got around to editing and publishing today.

_Fuck,_ Seto Kaiba thought as she gazed down at her panties, blue eyes zeroed in on the crimson dots decorating what used to be impeccably white cotton. Quickly, she checked the underside, searching the inside of her white pants until she saw that there was no such stain on them. Sighing, she relaxed, running a wayward hand through her sleek, brown hair. She hunched over, resting her elbows on her knees as she shifted uncomfortably. She comforted herself with the fact that at the very least, the blood had not soaked through. With that thought, she searched the small bag within her backpack at her feet, pausing when she came up empty. Her blood ran cold then and she froze up for half a second, panicked with the sudden realization that she did not have either pads or tampons with her.

But then Seto relaxed, remembering that the school nurse would have an abundant supply of hygiene products. The only problem was the trek from the restroom to the nurse's office. Glancing to the toilet paper dispenser, she grimaced. She would have to make do with the generic, chafing paper in the meantime if she wanted to avoid a red stain on the ass of her _white_ jeans. She sighed heavily as she recalled her little sister's words that morning.

 _“You can't wear white after Labor Day, Seto,”_ Mokuba had said that morning as she brushed her long, black hair.

 _“It's a silly superstition,”_ Seto had replied, _“nothing will happen.”_

 _I_ _refuse to give a silly superstition any credit for an early period_ _,_ she thought dryly.

Looking up at the stall door, she pressed her hands to her bloated lower stomach. Her cramps were becoming rather painful. With luck, Seto would be able to convince the nurse into giving her pain medication as well. Groaning quietly, she shivered with the cold from sitting on the toilet for so long. She estimated that seven minutes of the lunch break had gone by, wasted and useless because of a damned inconvenient biological factor. With a deep breath, Seto gathered her wits, reaching for the toilet paper. She was in no way ready to go back out and face the student body while on her period. But as she had no choice, she would just get up and do it because she was Seto Kaiba and Kaibas did not show weakness, even when on their periods. But before she could so much as grab a sheet, the door to the ladies room opened and footsteps echoed off the tile floor, coming closer to where she sat.

The stall next to hers was taken and Seto could see a pair of dirty Converse under the gap. Though they seemed familiar, she ignored them and made to grab the toilet paper once more. But when the girl next to her sighed heavily and Seto heard the telltale signs of a wrapper, she paused and perked up. Seto knew that sound well.

“Excuse me,” she said and the other girl paused in her movements. Seto grimaced to herself. Seto Kaiba did not ask for things, but today she would swallow her pride. She would not be using toilet paper if she could help it. Toning down the derision that came naturally to her, Seto brought forth the politeness instilled within her. “Do you have a spare tampon or pad?” She waited, but the girl did not answer. Instead, Seto heard the other girl shuffle around before a hand appeared under the gap, a tampon in hand. It was a cheap brand, one Seto would never buy for herself in any lifetime, but she was glad for it. Seto took it and the hand disappeared. “Thank god,” she breathed to herself.

Quickly, Seto finished up, tossing the plastic applicator and wrapper into the garbage can squeezed between the wall and the toilet. She hefted her messenger bag's strap over her shoulder and left the stall after flushing. She was in the middle of washing her hands when she realized she had not thanked the other girl. Looking into the mirror, she grimaced at her reflection. She liked thanking people just as much as she liked asking for things, which was not at all. But the girl had helped her out and Seto could not be rude or it would create a bad impression. She could not have that. If anyone was going to hate her, they would hate her for being the unattainable Seto Kaiba, not a rude hoe. Sighing silently, she finished washing her hands, waiting for the other girl to come out. She did not have to wait long before she heard the toilet flush and the stall door open. It was as Seto was drying her hands and plucking a stray eyelash from her cheek that she saw Katsuya Jounouchi come into the view of her mirror. Her eyes widened imperceptibly and Seto clenched her hands around the damp towels, disbelieving her putrid luck.

 _Fuck, really?_ she thought, _Out of all people, she had to be Katsuya fucking Jounouchi?_ Tensing, Seto turned around, facing Katsuya. She expected a loud displeased comment, a jeering laugh, maybe even a scrunched nose, but Katsuya looked up at her with nothing resembling smugness. Her brown eyes held no glint of humor, her mouth no tilt of derision; hell she did not even look _surprised_ to see Seto.

Knowing just how expressive Katsuya was, Seto could only conclude that she _known_ it was her and had willingly helped her out. This did not sit well with Seto. It confused her. She watched Katsuya avert her gaze and make her way to the sink. As she washed her hands, a slight crease formed in her brow, shoulders tensing as though she expected Seto to lash out at her.

It suddenly struck Seto that there was never a time she _had not_ muttered an insult under her breath when she spent an inordinate amount of time in Katsuya's presence. Though, to be fair, Katsuya was usually making an ass out of herself. She brought it on herself, really. Seto absolutely denied feeling any guilt over the way Katsuya seemed to brace herself for an insult that would not come. Because today, Seto would not be insulting Katsuya. She would thank her; if not for Katsuya's tampon, Seto would have an uncomfortable wad of toilet paper stuffed in her underwear.

Yet Seto hesitated. As much as she wanted to express gratitude, which was not a lot, she still did not want Katsuya to mistake her politeness for kindness. God forbid Katsuya ever got the idea in her head that Seto Kaiba wanted to be her friend. Katsuya was the bane of her existence, constantly looking for a fight and always in her face. Seto refused to have her near; who knew what ridiculousness Katsuya would involve her in with her little “friendship” brigade. Her band of friends were just as bad as her.

The moment grew tense and Seto realized she was taking far too long to thank Katsuya. Several seconds had already passed and Katsuya had already finished washing her hands, hesitating and refusing to meet her eyes. It was then that Seto realized she was blocking the paper towel dispenser and still standing there, watching Katsuya fidget uncomfortably with her hands hovering over the sink, water steadily dripping from them. Gulping down her pride and her need to sneer, Seto cleared her throat minutely and spoke.

“Thanks,” she said quietly before tossing her used paper towels away into the garbage and leaving the bathroom without a glance back.

* * *

For several seconds after, Katsuya stood still, her immobile hands in the sink. Looking into the mirror, she saw her disbelief and surprise reflected back at her, brown eyes blinking in astonishment. For the first time in her life, Seto Kaiba had spoken to her without ridicule. Not even a mention of her favorite dog-based insults had left Seto's lips. From what little Katsuya had been able to glimpse via the mirror, Seto had, if it was even possible, looked disconcerted. However, she was willing to bet that it had been a trick of the mirror.

“Did she just...” Katsuya trailed off, frowning before shaking her blonde head. “Nope,” she said and walked over to the paper towels, taking three.

 _I'm hearing things,_ she decided as she rubbed her hands dry with the paper, _Seto Kaiba did not just thank me._

* * *

However, the next day, when Katsuya asked a completely nonsensical question, the familiar insult did not make itself known. Such was the shortage of the humiliation that the teacher paused for several moments, her eyes trailing to Seto in confusion. Katsuya was so often called out in class by Seto, that the silence that followed was strange. The teacher stared at Seto and Katsuya also peeked at her out of the corner of her eye, only to see Seto dutifully jotting notes down onto a page in her binder. When she noticed that the teacher had paused, she looked up, silent. Her cold, blue eyes darted to Katsuya and their eyes met for a few beats. In that moment, Katsuya was certain that Seto had not missed her ignorant question by the annoyed crease in her brow. But instead of emitting her usual scathing remark, Seto looked away, back to her notes.

The teacher cleared her throat awkwardly before she stiltedly began to explain why the earth could not conceivably be flat. Katsuya listened with half an ear, her confusion mounting. Seto had been making fun of her since the day they met. Katsuya could not understand why she had passed on such an opportunity. Of course, Katsuya knew the world was not flat, but she had hoped that with her question, the awkward scene between them could be erased from both their minds.

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion. No matter what Katsuya did, Seto seemed to be ignoring her and Katsuya was not sure whether to be glad or insulted. While she was glad that Seto was not humiliating her in class, Katsuya was also miffed that Seto was acting like she were too good to associate with Katsuya. They had been at each other's throats for so long that the absence of Seto's sarcastic quips was like finally removing an ingrown nail. It no longer hurt, but the dull throb was there to remind her that it was healing.

It was awkward and Katsuya did not trust it. When it came to Seto Kaiba, Katsuya could not keep her guard down. For far too long, Seto had been the invisible rock in her shoe, a constant pain and impossible to shake out. Katsuya did not like the sudden removal of her irritating rock; it had left her floundering and tense, waiting for her return. She knew Seto would, eventually, but Katsuya refused to be lulled into a false sense of security. She would have to act.

* * *

The next day, Seto continued to act odd and distant. It grated on Katsuya and she was determined to go back to normal. When the bell rang for lunch, Katsuya bumped into Seto, half on purpose, and half on accident. She had waited, collecting her things slower than usual to match Seto's pace. She knew Seto liked to wait until the bulk of the students were out the door so no one would accidentally bump into her. On any other day, Katsuya was one of those students, shoving through to get to the cafeteria before all the good food ran out. But today, she only wanted Seto Kaiba to return to normal around her.

Because that was how things worked; Katsuya did something to bother Seto, Seto would call her a dumb mutt, Katsuya would call her a rich asshole. If Seto was trying to adopt a new way to torture her, Katsuya did not want any part of it. She would stick with what was familiar to her. Name-calling was preferable to the alternative of something intentionally cruel. A pretense at kindness only to stab her in the back seemed like it was within the scope of terrible things Seto Kaiba was capable of. Whether she would go through with it, was another question, but it was one Katsuya did not want to ponder. She only wanted to stop whatever malicious plot Seto had come up with.

So when Seto finally made her way to the door, Katsuya was there to blindside her. Only, at the last second, Katsuya stepped on one of the loose laces of her shoes and tackled Seto instead. Katsuya knocked Seto into the wall and her face got close and personal with Seto's midriff before her body slid to the floor along Seto's long legs. Cursing, Katsuya rubbed at her face where it had hit the tile. She grimaced, looking up to see Seto's reaction and felt vaguely satisfied by the mutinous look on her face.

Seto gazed at her with anger and incredulity, and Katsuya thought Seto would finally snap at her. She braced herself, ready for whatever Seto would say when her face suddenly cleared. Then Seto Kaiba was walking out the door, completely ignoring Katsuya. She had not even stopped to call her an idiot.

* * *

Anxiously, Katsuya sat at the table on the patio with her friends chattering around her. She chewed her bottom lip, her leg bouncing in her inability to calm her nerves. It was like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. After all, she very much doubted that Seto Kaiba could contain herself forever. Katsuya was bound to do something that would annoy her, and in that instant, Seto would snark at her and things would be back to normal. None of this walking on eggshells bullshit that they seemed to be doing.

Or at least, Katsuya hoped Seto would return to normal instead of, say, putting an angry hornet in her locker. She shuddered at the scenarios that played in her head and picked up her plastic, white spork. Stabbing at her green beans, her brow furrowed fretfully.

“You okay?” came the gentle voice of Yuugi Mutou, her best friend. Looking up, Katsuya met her plum-colored eyes and shrugged.

“Kaiba's been weird,” Katsuya muttered and Yuugi frowned.

“Weird how?” she asked warily.

“Weird as in –” Katsuya threw her hands up in absolute bewilderment, accidentally flinging the spork in her hand to the next table.

“Watch it!” called an annoyed student.

“Nice throw,” called another and Katsuya noted that the spork had landed straight up in the middle of someone's mashed potatoes.

“My bad!” she called and turned her attention back to Yuugi as her unwitting victim at the next table tossed her potatoes into the nearby trash with disgust and many grumblings. “Kaiba's been quiet,” Katsuya said and Yuugi raised her eyebrows at her, nonplussed.

“She's always quiet, Katsuya,” Yuugi said with a sigh and Katsuya huffed, exasperated.

“No, you don't understand,” she said and suddenly, a new voice joined them.

“Jounouchi.”

Jumping in her seat, Katsuya spun around to see Seto standing behind her, looking just as haughty as she remembered. In fact, Seto looked exactly like she should, annoyed at Katsuya with a pinched expression on her face.

“Yeah?” Katsuya asked, and around the table, her friends grew quiet.

It was then that the other shoe finally dropped.

Seto thrust something into Katsuya's arms who immediately fumbled the object as she struggled to get a grip on it. She had been too busy staring at Seto, or rather her ears. They were pink with embarrassment, a color not often seen on Seto Kaiba, and a flush was creeping into her cheeks as well. Katsuya was fascinated, her brown eyes wide. She did not know why Seto looked so flustered, but before she could ask, Seto turned and quickly walked away.

“Hey!” Katsuya shouted after her, but Seto did not look back. Frowning, Katsuya turned back to sit comfortably and finally looked down at what Seto had practically thrown at her. Her face drained of color and her heart stuttered in her chest. What Seto had handed her was a blue box of tampons.

“Are you _serious?”_ she hissed incredulously. In the next second, Katsuya realized that her friends were staring both at her and the box in her hands. Most looked amused and her cheeks heated with embarrassment. Lifting a finger, she pointed to each of them in turn.

“I fucking dare you,” she threatened, her finger stopping at a brunette with brown eyes. Hiroto Honda looked as though he were trying not to laugh, lips pursed tightly. Beside him, a boy with long, raven-black hair frowned in confusion. Ryuuji Otogi then made the mistake of voicing his question.

“Why did Kaiba give you tampons?” he asked and Katsuya made an incredulous sound in her throat before she opened the box with a vengeance and grabbed one of the wrapped tampons. Angrily, she threw it at him and Ryuuji yelped, dodging narrowly as Hiroto burst into laughter. She threw one at him too, just for good measure and Hiroto caught it in the air, his face falling in horror. Looking incredibly disgusted, he tossed it at Yuugi who squeaked in surprise.

Yuugi picked it up from where it had fallen into her lap and pointed it to Hiroto with an angry pout on her face. She stood in her chair, and Hiroto raised his hands in mercy, but before Yuugi could utter a word, another voice interrupted.

“Hey, Yuugi, I was … um, is this a bad time?”

Yuugi whipped around, eyes wide.

“Atemu,” Yuugi whispered, her face filled with shame.

Turning, Katsuya saw a short, brown-skinned girl with a head of flaming red curls, golden bangs, and highlights. She stood in silence, looking uncertain. Her violet-red eyes trailed over Yuugi's embarrassed expression before they focused on the tampon in her hand. Yuugi herself, quickly turned white with mortification, her violet eyes wide and her hand gripping the tampon tightly, her fist shaking.

The next couple of seconds passed in painful silence until Atemu cleared her throat and smiled brightly.

“That's so weird,” she said, “I use that exact brand!”

And it was like someone had cut Yuugi's strings, because she suddenly relaxed and a timid smile pulled at her lips, her cheeks slowly turning pink.

“R-really?” Yuugi asked and Atemu nodded.

“Yeah,” Atemu responded with a coquettish tilt of her head, “anyway, I came to ask you if you had the notes for history because I was a little distracted in class today.” She smiled sheepishly before shrugging, her eyes looking away. A red blush was slowly creeping into her cheeks, but she pressed on. “You know, cute people distract me and you looked like you were taking good notes anyway.” She carefully looked back to Yuugi, waiting apprehensively and Katsuya had to figuratively tip her hat at her.

 _Damn,_ Katsuya thought, _that was smooth._

“Oh,” Yuugi said and she grabbed the backpack lying under the table, pulling it out, unfazed. “Well, I'm not great at taking notes,” she said with a shrug as she place it on her seat and opened it, “but maybe you'll understand them?”

 _Oh, Yuugi,_ Katsuya bemoaned as she watched Atemu's nervous smile fade into disappointment, _you adorable, dumb cinnamon roll._ But then Atemu pulled her smile back on and ran a hand through her short hair, brushing her bangs away from her face.

“Maybe you could come with me to the library and help me understand them?” Atemu asked hopefully and Katsuya had to give her props for persistence. Yuugi looked up and her hand paused in her backpack. She looked at Atemu with hesitation.

“Well,” she said, “I don't know how good I'll be at explaining, but if you want sure.” She shrugged helplessly, the blush on her pale cheeks spreading when Atemu's smile widened.

“Great!” she replied before pointing to the tampon in Yuugi's hand. “Did you need to go to the bathroom first?” she asked, “I can go with you if you want.”

“Oh!” Yuugi's blush reddened significantly and she quickly shoved it at Katsuya who took it and put it back in the box without a word. “No,” Yuugi said, embarrassed, “it's not mine.” She laughed and cleared her throat awkwardly. “Um, did you want to go now?” she asked.

“Only if you're done eating,” Atemu responded and Yuugi nodded, zipping her backpack closed and pulling it on. She turned her attention to Katsuya as she gathered her tray.

“I'm going to help Atemu,” she said unnecessarily, and Katsuya could tell she was flustered, “I'll talk to you later, okay?” After Katsuya nodded, she pointed to the box of tampons. “Don't do anything stupid about Kaiba,” she added and then she was walking away with a delighted Atemu.

Sighing heavily, Katsuya pulled her flip phone out and formed a quick text.

 

**To _Yuugi_ :**

**Wen she sed she ws distractd by a cutie she ment u dodo-brain!**

* * *

Though Yuugi had warned her away, Katsuya was her own person and she had a box full of tampons and a head full of angry bees. So as soon as Yuugi was out of sight, Katsuya picked up the tampon Ryuuji had dodged and put it back into the box. Tampons were expensive and she would not be wasting them. She then grabbed her backpack, stuffing the box inside, and tossed her uneaten lunch. She left the table, waving to Anzu Mazaki with one hand and flipping the bird to her other two friends with the other; they snickered childishly as she walked away.

But as she left the patio, Katsuya slowed her brisk walk to an aimless stroll, a sudden thought occurring to her. Seto Kaiba did not eat lunch. She was never even around the cafeteria; Katsuya had never seen her. Frowning to herself, Katsuya pondered where Seto might be hiding when she suddenly felt the urge to visit a bathroom. Clenching her thighs, Katsuya did a stilted walk to the closest one, groaning when she entered it to see the room packed with girls. They all gossiped and giggled, fixing their hair and brushing their lips with gloss. Katsuya maneuvered around them, sauntering down the line of toilet cubicles, body bent as she peered underneath for an empty stall.

She soon found one and quickly darted inside, closing the door and locking it with one hand as she undid her pants with the other. Rapidly, she pulled them down and sat on the toilet, checking her underwear for stains. Thankfully, she saw that she was clean and she breathed a sigh of relief before cursing womanhood and changing her tampon. She stubbornly used her own, refusing to use any in the box Seto had given her. Katsuya grumpily finished up, her thoughts trailing back to when she had given Seto a tampon.

When Seto had spoken to her from from the other stall, Katsuya had been beyond shocked. She had never heard Seto ask for anything in all the time she had known her. Even when asking to go to the bathroom, Seto would phrase it in such a way that said she was definitely not asking, but letting the teacher know where she was going. Katsuya envied her use of words. If she could talk like Seto, perhaps her shitty Algebra teacher would let her go to the bathroom instead of scoffing at her.

Regardless, Seto did not ask for anything, but she had asked Katsuya and Katsuya had felt her heart skip a beat. Sure, Katsuya understood that Seto had not known it was her at the time, but even then, she could not help but feel as though Seto had shared something very private with her. Considering the fact that she had asked for a tampon, Katsuya felt it mattered even more. It was a moment of vulnerability, sitting on a toilet with a cold ass and blood coming out of one's vagina. Katsuya understood it and she had immediately handed Seto the only other tampon she had.

 _But then she had to be an asshole about it,_ Katsuya thought grudgingly, staring hard at the box of tampons that were peeking out of the zipper of her backpack, _what a bitch._

Doing up her jeans, Katsuya flushed the toilet and left the toilet stall, grabbing her things as she went. There were less girls in the bathroom, and for that, she was glad. She even got to a sink without trouble and washed her hands. When she looked up into the mirror, however, she froze when her eyes met Seto's familiar blue.

It figured that they would bump into each other in the bathroom of all places.

Stepping aside, Katsuya grabbed some paper towels and dried her hands, watching as Seto Kaiba stepped forward, brushing her lengthy brown hair behind her as she began to wash her hands. She waited until Seto finished before speaking.

“I need to talk to you,” Katsuya said loudly and she felt a blush creep into her cheeks as the remaining girls looked around in curiosity.

“That's too bad,” Seto quipped, drying her hands and tossing the paper towels into the trash bin.

“Or we can talk here,” Katsuya said quietly, overly aware of the eyes watching them and the silence that grew as the girls eavesdropped. At once, Seto became aware of the curious girls and nodded.

“Fine,” she said stiffly and she led the way out of the bathroom. Katsuya followed her down the foyer of the school, away from the students and towards the classrooms. She turned down a hall and opened a seemingly random door. Walking into the empty classroom, Katsuya looked around at the student art tacked onto the walls and she recognized the room as one belonging to the eccentric, yet adorable teacher, Mrs. Wen. Katsuya had had her the previous year, in tenth grade. It was then that Katsuya spotted Seto's messenger bag on one of the tables, a dog-eared and worn copy of Beowulf beside it. The puzzle pieces clicked together in Katsuya's head and she realized then that she was standing in the room where Seto spent her lunchtimes.

“Well?” Seto said impatiently and Katsuya looked at her before she remembered why she was there. Her gut churned with anger and she pulled her backpack forward, unzipping it and yanking out the box. A frown creased her brow and she narrowed her eyes as she shook the box at Seto who looked back at her, nonplussed. “What?” she asked, annoyed.

“What do you mean 'what'?” Katsuya sputtered, “What are you playing at? What the hell did I do to you to embarrass me like that?”

“What are you talking about, Jounouchi?” Seto asked with the same general exasperation she always seemed to hoard inside her just for Katsuya.

“The fucking tampons, you asshole,” Katsuya snapped, “you just threw them at me in front of all my friends!”

Seto stared at her for a moment, her exasperation ceasing into something like indignation.

“I didn't do that to embarrass you,” Seto said with narrowed eyes, her shoulders stiffening, “I was paying you back.”

“The hell you – what?” Katsuya snapped and her anger immediately vanished, replaced by puzzlement. She lowered her hand slightly, her entire ruffled being deflating.

“I was paying you back for the tampon,” Seto said grudgingly, her fists curled at her sides, “but if this is the way you're going to show your gratitude for paying with interest, then you can just fuck off.” And Seto snatched the tampons out of her hand, her expression lethal. “Door's that way,” she said with a jerk of her head.

“Oh,” Katsuya said dumbly, guilt twisting in her chest. She bit at her lip and suddenly felt really small. “I thought you were trying to embarrass me,” she said, “I mean – I'll take them.” She swiftly took back the box and Seto stared at her, incredulous. “Thanks,” Katsuya quickly said, shrugging her shoulders awkwardly, “you didn't need to buy a whole box. A 'thank you' would have been enough.”

“I did thank you,” Seto gritted out quietly.

“You did?” Katsuya said, feeling even smaller, “I thought I was hearing things.” She laughed uncomfortably and cleared her throat. “Thanks,” she said again, slower and with more inflection. Seto looked away from her, blue eyes guarded.

“You're welcome,” she replied softly and Katsuya swore her heart skipped a beat.

“Um,” Katsuya hesitated and turned to go before she suddenly stopped. Looking back, she took in the room and Seto before her eyes fell on Seto's school bag. The loneliness was palpable in the art room and Katsuya's heart squeezed in her chest. “Hey,” she said uncertainly and Seto looked at her, disconcerted by her presence. It was as though she could not comprehend why Katsuya was still there. “Want to have lunch with us tomorrow?” she asked and Seto frowned, seemingly confused before scoffing lightly.

“I don't eat lunch with other people,” she said and Katsuya felt her hopes dashed to dust.

“Okay then,” Katsuya said, trying hard not to show her disappointment, “you could've just said no.” She made to go when Seto spoke up again.

“I mean I can't eat,” Seto said and Katsuya frowned. Seto, dare she believe it, looked uncomfortable. “I can't eat when other people are looking at me,” Seto clarified and Katsuya marveled at the confession. Seto was not a sharer, and to learn something as private as this was yet another vulnerable moment Katsuya would treasure. She nodded.

“Okay,” she said, “how about we eat together. Alone. I'll blindfold myself if you want.” When Seto hid a smile, Katsuya swore the world was ending. Seto did not smile, least of all to her. “Are you seriously smiling?” she asked, unable to hide her awe and Seto blushed.

“No,” she said scowling, “of course not.” She looked positively mortified. “Shut up,” she snapped, but Katsuya was overjoyed. It did not matter that Seto was the human equivalent of a cactus, she was going to try to hell and back to befriend her.

“So lunch tomorrow?” she asked and Seto glared at her before shrugging, trying to appear nonchalant.

“If you're so desperate to eat with me,” she said callously, “sure, why not.” But Katsuya could tell by the pleased flush to her cheeks that she was genuinely happy.

Katsuya was honest with herself then and her heart fluttered in her chest. She was happy too.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed another ridiculous story of mine.
> 
> Side note: I may or may not be planning to write the scene with Yuugi and Atemu in the library. Don't hold your breath and please do not discuss that possibility with me (it throws me off).
> 
> Anyway, go ahead. Comment, hit kudos, etc. Thanks!
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@nanadanonini](https://twitter.com/nanadanonini)! I post writing updates, life tidbits, line excerpts, and more! It's also great to let y'all know if I'm delaying a chapter update! You can also interact with me. ♡


End file.
